Love Spell 9
by deans42ndfreckle
Summary: In a particularly peculiar charms class, Harry accidentally gets the illegal Compulsion Charm placed on him. What will he be compelled to do? And how will Draco Malfoy be involved?  M for later chapters.


_**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my newest attempt at a fic. I know it's rather short but I promise it will get longer later. I just put so much detail into it and I couldn't really find a good place to end it without it being much too short...**_

_**I promise the next chap will be much longer though because it will delve into some psychological mumbo jumbo...**_

_**But anyway, read on!**_

* * *

Harry glanced warily down the corridor, the tenseness in his shoulders a telltale sign that he was prepared. For what, he was not sure. This was the only year so far that he hadn't had charms with the Slytherins. It was by far the best. He only had one class he had to endure Pansy Parkinson's incessant boot-licking in and it had, ironically become his retreat of sorts after the war. Professor Trelawney treated him the exact same as before. It was as if she hadn't left her tower at all during the battle and had no idea that Harry was the saviour of both the Muggle and wizarding worlds. She predicted his death at regular intervals, looked like a glittery insect and was still mysterious with a hint of idiocy. This was also the only class of his that Ron wasn't in. He had dropped the course after it stopped being mandatory. Harry continued it and despite Pansy's fawning and Trelawney's idiocy, he found it immensely enjoyably at times.

Harry heard footsteps and voices down the hall and stepped into a partially hidden alcove, his breathing coming in ragged spurts from exertion. The footsteps passed and a voice echoed loudly with laughter. They died away and Harry let himself relax again, breathing out a sigh of relief. This was hopeless. He couldn't avoid the company of people for ever.

A gong sounded in the distance signalling class time. Harry checked the corridor one last time before making a dash for Flitwick's room. He got in just in time and sat down next to Ron who grinned at his perfect arrival. "Good job, mate. Flitwick didn't even notice!" Harry smiled back, halfheartedly, and turned his attention to Flitwick at the front of the room.

"Today, I wish to talk to you about a very peculiar little charm that is also mildly illegal," Harry's interest was piqued. Flitwick almost never talked about illegal charms, "It is called the Compulsion Charm. What is does is compel an individual to achieve their deepest dream, whether or not they know what their dream is. Now there are two versions of this spell. One will do what I said before. The other will make them realize their current dreams. We will be practising the second very briefly and I want it mastered for Monday, boys and girls. It may be on your exams," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

He spent the next fifteen minutes lecturing the students on the precise wand movements of the charm, followed by the incantation. He would not let them practise them at the same time in case there was an accident and it was placed on another. After that, he taught them a slight variation that compelled the charmed person to do whatever they really wanted at that moment. Then, he set them up in pairs.

Harry was only slightly worried that he had been paired with Seamus Finnegan who was notorious for causing things to blow up. He had somewhat mastered this _ability_ and now only caused sparks to ignite whatever was nearby.

Harry faced Seamus and found a wand already pointed at his nose. The Irishman gave him an apologetic smile and said that he wanted to try it first. Harry smiled nervously and nodded his assent. Seamus's brow furrowed in concentration and he was silent for a few moments. Harry sighed. He really hoped nothing went wrong. Seamus began to speak the words of the spell.

"_Asperrimis fac somnis veritas."_ A wisp of silvery light left the tip of the wand and settled over Harry like a fine film of dust. He felt it for only a few seconds and then his skin began to burn intensely. Harry closed his eyes and sat as still as possible even though he ached to scratch his skin until it was raw. Suddenly, it seeped through his skin and settled somewhere in his chest. He peeked through his lashes and found Seamus's eyes peering worriedly into his face.

"You all right, Harry? Did I do it right? You seemed like you were in pain for a moment..." Harry scratched at his chest uncomfortably.

"I'm not sure. It felt like fire for a minute then it went through me and into my chest," Harry turned to Flitwick, "Sir what exactly are we supposed to feel when this charm is cast?"

Just as Flitwick was about to answer, there came a knock at the classroom door and a blond head poked in. Harry's chest gave a painful lurch as Draco Malfoy strode into the room, fully decked out in Quidditch regalia, pale cheeks slightly flushed from exertion; the charms corridor was the furthest from the pitch.

"Sorry to interrupt, Professor, but I was wondering if you would check the propulsion charms on my broom. It seems a bit jerky." The sun seemed to ignite a pale crown on Malfoy's golden hair. How had Harry not noticed the honey coloured streaks in his lovely hair before now? Or the way his eyes illuminated like swirling tropical storms in the natural light? Or the way–

"Ah, Potty, Weaselby. Ready for our match on Friday?" Malfoy asked, a cocky smirk gracing his features. Harry felt himself blushing when he realized that he had been thoroughly scrutinizing him, "You're going down this time, I bet my Nimbus 2001 on it."

"Oh, you're on, Malfoy," Ron replied, returning the smirk. His voice seemed to snap Harry out of his reverie, "And when Gryffindor wins, I'll be riding a new broom."

Malfoy's smirk got bigger but he didn't reply, electing to turn back to Professor Flitwick and retrieve the black broom that the tiny man was levitating off of the cluttered desk in front of him, "There you are Malfoy, good as new I should think. Off you go then. I know Professor Slughorn gave you permission to cut class today for practice."

"Thank you sir and it was a most appreciated gesture on Professor Slughorn's part as we haven't gotten much training in recently, thanks to the Gryffindors hogging the pitch," Malfoy smiled genially and exited the room. As soon as the tail of his robes snapped out of sight, the pain in Harry's chest reached a peak and his vision went dark and fuzzy around the edges. He promptly pitched forward and blacked out.

* * *

Harry awoke in the hospital wing an hour later, the concerned faces of Ron and Seamus hovering over his own. The pain in his chest was nowhere near gone, in fact it seemed to have worsened. He groaned slightly and reached up to rub at his chest.

Harry had been stabbed through the arm with a basilisk fang. That same arm had been shattered and, within the hour, had all the bones removed from it. He had been hit with a killing curse, a torture curse and a cutting hex. If anything, Harry was well versed in pain. But nothing compared to what he was experiencing at that moment. It was as if the venom of a thousand basilisk fangs and the heat of a hundred flaming pokers was spearing through that one spot in his chest.

Harry gasped for breath and faintly heard Ron calling for Madam Pomfrey. The matron came bustling over, a small vial of sloshing, purple fluid in hand, "Take this Mr Potter. It will dull the pain," she uncorked it and handed it to Harry who downed it in one. It tasted like ear wax but it did the trick, "Mr Finnegan told me what happened. You seem to be extremely good at subverting brain addling charms though this one was a close call. Mr Weasley told me that Finnegan flubbed the wording. I'm surprised you aren't more seriously injured."

"What exactly happened, ma'am?" Harry asked with a grimace. But Madam Pomfrey never got the chance to answer as the hospital doors opened and in came a profusely bleeding Malfoy, tugging a doubled over Theodore Nott in by the arm. That was the second time today that an explanation directed at him had been interrupted, Harry thought before his vision swam and the sedatives in the painkiller knocked him out for a well needed sleep.

* * *

**_A/N: Sooooo? Like it? Hate it? Just wanna tell me how your day was?_**

**_I wanna know what you thought! I will only update if I get at least ten reviews so the tenth reviewer gets the next chapter dedicated to them!_**

**_Cookies for a good review! 3_**


End file.
